We'll Meet Again
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Muggle!AU. Set in World War Two. Lily is in the ATS. First, she's hurt in a daylight bombing raid; then after that, her life starts to unravel fast. Trigger warning for character deaths.


A/N: Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.

Captain of Pride of Portree.

Prompt: Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen. Line of lyric used: sends shivers down my spine. (Changed slightly to: it sent shivers down his spine).

* * *

Lily's eyes flew open the minute the drill Sergeant started bawling it was time to get up. Today she and the rest of her ATS regiment were to travel to Dover to welcome back the Allies that had escaped the clutches of the Gestapo. She would be in the tents handing out cups of tea, sandwiches and cigarettes to those returning. She rushed through her morning routine and quickly headed to the canteen to have some breakfast.

As she left the barracks, a platoon of new recruits crossed her path, Lily's thoughts settled on James; silently she said a prayer that he would be amongst the men returning to Blighty, especially as today was the last day of the evacuation.

Her fellow ATS and best friend Marlene McKinnon caught up to Lily and said a cheerful good morning.

"How are you doing Lils? Have you heard anything about James yet?"

"Not yet, Mar, and I don't have the nerve to ask Colonel Blake if I can call Mrs Potter," replied Lily.

"Want me to ask before we leave base?" grinned Marlene.

"What, and get us both put on a fizzer? No, thanks!" said Lily. "Come on; we better get a move on; otherwise, we'll have to go to Dover hungry."

Marlene grimaced. Her brother, thankfully, was still too young to sign up, and she prayed the war would be over before he was old enough to sign up.

When they arrived at the port, it was already bustling with ATS, emergency services, MP's, and men who had already landed. Men from the town that was too old to sign up were also helping to carry men in on stretchers, and help with some basic first aid – these had been men of the trenches, and they were desperate to do something to help. Most of the men were sea stained from where they'd waded out to the ships that were taking them from the beaches of France.

Sergeants bawled instructions to the men who had arrived.

"Welcome back, line up over here, get food and drink then register your name, and regiment. Register, register, register!"

The girls were jovial and heartily greeted each man returning. Amongst the British were, Polish, French, and Belgian soldiers; they were all, 'hoarse of voice' and 'blasphemous of the tongue'. They cursed the higher powers and the hash they had made of things so far.

Some of the returning men sloped off to the local pub for a few drinks within minutes of getting registered. This kept the MP's busy, and several arrests were made.

During the early afternoon, the air raid siren sounded, and planes of the Luftwaffe flew over and began strafing the port with gunfire. Some dropped bombs on the big ships and little ships that were returning or leaving to do another run of the channel. Lily quickly ducked under the table and curled up in a ball. Her heart pounded in her throat and chest. The scream of Stuka's filled her ears, and as quickly as it had started, it was over. Lily shakily got to her feet and stepped out of the tent to see a pall of smoke from one of the bigger ships that had been hit. The smell of acrid smoke filled her nostrils. Lily shook herself and did a quick scan of the area. Several men and women had been hit. Some injured, some dead. Tears filled Lily's eyes and brushed them away impatiently. She didn't have time to get upset; she needed to pull herself together and help those that had been injured. It heartened her to watch as Hurricanes and Spitfires flew overhead to carry on the aerial dogfight further out at sea.

It was a heartbeat later that Lily realised she was in pain. Her wrist was broken! Gritting her teeth, she headed to the medical tent. It was packed with soldiers, a few Navy men who had swum ashore, ATS, and injured medicos. Eventually, Lily was seen, and her arm was put in a sling until she could get the hospital and have an x-ray done. Finally, Lily and a few other ATS were taken in an ambulance to the hospital in Dover. Indeed an x-ray confirmed that Lily had broken her wrist as she'd dived for cover. She was plastered up and given some painkillers and sent back to her unit.

Upon arrival, Colonel Blake was stood on the promontory smoking a cigarette.

"Oh Corporal Evans, what a mess you've made of yourself," laughed the Colonel.

"Sir," saluted Lily.

"Report to Captain Ross and go and get something to eat," said Colonel Blake. "Oh, and there's a couple of telegrams inside for you."

Lily started. Telegrams were never good, especially in this day and age.

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir," saluted Lily again.

"Hoppit," grinned the Colonel.

Lily found Captain Ross in her office.

"Reporting for duty, ma'am," said Lily smartly as she saluted.

"At ease, Corporal. So, what have you done to yourself?"

Lily stood at ease and began to explain.

"I have broken my wrist, ma'am. I'm to be in plaster for the next six weeks," Lily supplied quickly and concisely. She was itching to go and read the telegrams she still had to collect.

"What a silly girl you are Corporal Evans. Fancy breaking your wrist, I ought to put you in the sin bin for this, but I won't, you're one of my best. Light duties, for now, Corporal. Dismissed," said Captain Ross.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Lily as she saluted smartly yet again.

On her way out, Lily collected her telegrams. She tore the first one open.

LILY STOP I AM HOME SAFE STOP I HOPE YOU CAN GET LEAVE SOON STOP LOVE SEV STOP

Lily let out a sigh of relief. Her best childhood friend was home from France. He hadn't agreed with the UK going to war, but he'd signed up to fight for King and Country anyway. Lily quickly tore the second telegram open and began reading.

THIS IS TO INFORM YOU THAT YOUR MOTHER WAS CAUGHT IN A DAYLIGHT BOMBING RAID STOP UNFORTUNATELY SHE HAS PASSED AWAY STOP LILY CAN YOU COME HOME STOP WE NEED YOU STOP DAD STOP

Lily felt the world around her lurch, and she swayed on the spot. Her mother was dead? A daylight bombing raid had killed her. Lily went cold and dizzy before everything went black and she collapsed.

She awoke a few hours later in the hospital wing; a concerned Marlene sat next to her.

"Oh my God, Lily, you didn't half give me a scare!" said Marlene, her blue eyes quick between dark lashes as she took in Lily's ashen appearance.

"I have to go home," said Lily as the dam broke and she burst into tears.

"We saw the telegrams Lils, and Captain Ross is arranging for you to get compassionate leave as soon as possible. Well, as soon as you're fit to travel," said Marlene as she hugged Lily tightly.

"How is daddy going to cope without mother?" Lily sobbed. "Tuney is living in Devon with Dudley while Vernon is away, and there is no one else to look after him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Lils," Marlene tried to soothe.

Lily mumbled something unintelligible, before pulling away from Marlene.

"Beg pardon?" asked Marlene.

"No, it was nothing. I just had a pain shoot through my wrist. I need some more aspro," muttered Lily.

"Let me find the doc for you," with that Marlene got up and went looking for the doctor.

Lily was kept in the hospital wing for the next couple of days, just in case. But after forty-eight hours she was discharged, given her travel warrant and was on a train home.

When she pulled into the station, she found Severus stood on the platform waiting for her to disembark.

Once she stepped off the train, he was quick to pull Lily into a hug - or best he could considering she was in plaster.

"I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances Lils. But also, what happened to you? " Sev whispered into her ear.

"Me too. I'll explain on the way. How is my dad? Have you seen him?" asked Lily as she broke the embrace.

"I have; he's in a bad way, I'm not going to lie. My mum has been taking him stews and casseroles in the evenings," said Severus.

"Come on, let's go," said Lily hurriedly.

Together they hurried out of the station and to the home where Lily had grown up. She explained how her broken wrist had come about, causing Severus to swear. When she arrived home, she found her father sat in his usual armchair, staring into space. It wasn't until Lily lightly touched her father's shoulder did he even realise that anyone was there. He looked up at his youngest daughter and tears made there way down his unshaven, lined cheeks.

"Lily? Oh my, Lily flower," cried Mr Evans as Lily fell to her knees and hugged her father best she could with the cumbersome plaster and sling in the way.

As her dad pulled away out of embarrassment, he noticed his daughter was injured.

"Oh Lily flower, what happened to you?"

"It's nothing, daddy, just a broken wrist. I had a bit of an argument with the ground," said Lily leaving out the fact she too, had been caught in a daylight bombing raid.

"Would either of you like tea?" asked Severus quietly.

"Yes please, I'm parched," replied Lily looking up at Severus.

"Severus my boy, how long have you been standing there?" asked Mr Evans.

"I met Lils from the station and escorted her home, sir," said Severus politely.

"Hmmm," said Mr Evans as he scrutinised the man before him. He had grown up since he last saw him. His uniform made him look taller and broader. His peak cap made his already dark eyes look like black holes. He had often wondered if the lad would become his son-in-law, but then Lily had met James Potter and became engaged. "Go and put the kettle on, then."

By the time Severus stuck his head around the living room door to say the tea was ready, Lily had caught up with everything that had been happening while she'd been away.

Her mother's funeral was the next day. Lily went in her uniform but with a black band around her arm, as did Severus. Lily's tears spilt at the graveside as she watched her mother's casket be lowered into the cold, hard ground.

Back at the house, another blow was waiting for Lily in the form of a telegram from James' mother informing her that James had been killed on the beach in Normandy as he'd waited to board a ship home. Lily screamed and broke down in tears. She felt like her heart had shattered into a million small pieces. Not only had she lost her mother, but now she'd lost her fiancé. Lily collapsed again. Mr Evans held his daughter as she sobbed. His own heart was breaking that his baby girl had to go through something like this. 'Damn this war' thought Mr Evans angrily. 'Damn our governments for letting that megalomaniac ever get into power.' Angry tears poured down his face as he mourned for his wife, and now for his daughter's fiancé.

Lily spent the final week of her leave in bed, heartbroken.

Finally, Lily's compassionate leave was up, and she was to return to base. Severus' home leave was also up, and he also had to return to his regiment. Lily said a tearful goodbye to Sev and made him promise to take care of himself. If it hadn't been for Sev, she wasn't sure how she would have gotten through the last couple of weeks.

"Thank you for everything, Sev. Be safe, and take care of yourself, okay? I'm going to miss you," whispered Lily.

As she pulled away, Severus did the one thing he promised himself that he wouldn't. He kissed Lily with passion and fervour.

Lily pulled away in shock. Her fingers were trembling over her lips. Quickly she hoisted her kitbag back up onto her shoulder and got onboard her train. She found an empty carriage and sat down, out of the window she could see Severus still stood there looking heartbroken. Lily sat right back and closed her eyes and waited for the train to pull out.

The whole journey back she kept reliving Severus kissing her. Why did he do it? They were best friends for heaven's sake! Or at least, that's what he was to her. Did he feel that different, or was this because he feared he would never see her again? By the time Lily got back to base, she had a splitting headache.

Upon arrival, Captain Ross was watching and waiting for Lily to arrive. Once she'd taken in Lily's mental state, she'd dismissed her and sent to her barracks. A week later and Lily was to report to the hospital and have another x-ray to see if her wrist had healed. Thankfully it had, and with a small amount of physio, she was right as rain again.

The weeks had flown by, and before Lily knew it, it was Christmas time. She'd been in regular contact with her father by letter. She had finally been able to persuade him to move to Devon and be near Petunia. Lily had on and off written to Mrs Snape to thank her for keeping an eye on her father. She never asked how Severus was; she was still somewhat confused about what to think or do about that.

Both Lily and Marlene had been given leave for Christmas. Marlene was to return to East Anglia to her family estate. Lily was also to return to the small two up two down she'd lived in with her family. There had been a delay in Mr Evans moving to Devon. She would find out more when she got home. Lily wondered if Sev would be home or if he would still be away with his regiment.

When Lily arrived home, she found her dad in the kitchen, stuffing a chicken. She took in the scene a moment. Never had she imagined her father would ever be the domestic type, but it seemed she had been wrong. He looked fit and healthy.

"Daddy?" said Lily incredulously.

"Ah, Lily flower, so glad you're home!" smiled Mr Evans.

Lily smiled. She could see that his smile didn't reach his eyes, but he seemed in good spirits.

"How's my favourite girl?" asked her father.

"I'm fine, a bit tired, but okay. I've just literally been promoted to Sergeant today," Lily smiled.

"Oh Lily flower that is incredible! I'm so proud of you," said Mr Evans joyfully. "There's a couple of bottles of Watney's in the larder, let's celebrate your promotion."

"Okay daddy, but first I'm going to go freshen up and change into something more comfortable," smiled Lily.

Just as Lily reached the bottom of the stairs, the sound of plane engines roared overhead, followed by the sound of bombs falling. Lily gasped in surprise. The air raid siren hadn't sounded. Lily dashed into the kitchen and made her way towards her father. They looked at each other and saw the panic on each other's faces. Mr Evans breathing came in short frightened pants, whereas Lily tried her hardest to remember her training and stay calm; she had to get them both out of the house to the shelter. They began dodging kitchen furniture into the scullery while trying to avoid tripping over some pieces of junk do a dash down the garden to the Anderson shelter…

A few days later, Severus received a telegram from his mother.

Severus stood atop a cliffside in Scotland. As soon as he received the telegram, he knew he needed to get away from everyone. Severus snuck out of camp, right now, he didn't care if he got caught and was put in the sin bin. He shakily tore open the envelope, pulled out the piece of buff paper and began to read. It sent shivers down his spine.

SEVERUS STOP LILY AND HER FATHER WERE KILLED IN A BOMBING RAID STOP THEY DID NOT MAKE IT OUT OF THE HOUSE STOP IT TOOK A DIRECT HIT STOP I'M SORRY SON STOP LOVE MUM STOP.

Once he was done reading his hand went limp to his side, and silent tears slid down his cheeks. The only girl he'd ever loved had been snatched from him; first by James Potter, and now by a wretched bomb. Severus allowed the telegram to blow away taking his heart with it.


End file.
